A Dragon's Destiny
by Storm is Gone
Summary: "I promise you, we will meet again one day." His soft voice still rung in my ears, even to this day. That was the last time I ever saw his face, felt his soft lips brush up against mine. I did just as he said. I went to Skyrim and waited for his return. But what I found in Skyrim wasn't him, but instead a new life, and a new destiny as the Dragonborn.


**A Dragon's Destiny**

**Romance/Adventure**

**Rated M for:**

**Violence**

**Blood**

**Gore(XD)**

**LANGUAGE**

**Alcohol**

**Summary:**

"I promise you, we will meet again one day." His soft voice still rung in my ears, even to this day. That was the last time I ever saw his face, felt his soft lips brush up against mine. I did just as he said. I went to Skyrim and waited for his return. But what I found in Skyrim wasn't him, but instead a new life, and a new destiny as the Dragonborn.

**This is my first Skyrim fanfic.**

**Prologue**

We raced through the sea of snow covered trees, the full moon gleaming above us. Behind, we could hear the crashing of the pursuing guards. Ahead, though still out of sight, was our ticket to freedom. Our ticket to a better life.

_Skyrim._

"We are almost there," his voice was soft as he spoke, calming the rising anxiety in my stomach.

My sides heaved with every step I took. I couldn't go on much further, not at this pace. "How... much longer?" I asked, stopping as pain burned through my body. Another half mile was all that I could take. Maybe not even that.

"No! Don't stop now!" He said, taking my hand in his. "If you stop now, they will catch us. It's not far now. I promise."

I looked into his dark, caramel brown eyes. They were filled with worry as his gaze fell on me. "Just... go on without me... I will only slow... you down..."

"No," he said, his voice a whisper. "I will never leave you. No matter what. I will always protect you." He pulled me close, placing his hands on my waist. In that moment, as I was staring deep into his eyes, time seemed to stop. His lips were inches from him. I fought the urge to kiss them, to feel them brush up against him.

The man standing in front of me was Serion Blackbane. He was an imperial with short, but thick black hair that seemed to spike up in places. His eyes were a dark caramel, and filled with love, concern, and respect for all of those around him. His muscles were thick underneath of his ragged robe. I had to keep control of myself, forcing my hands to stay by my side and not run them along his body.

I forced myself to pull away. "Serion... we... better get going." The sounds of the guards was growing closer. If we didn't get moving, they would soon be upon us, and if that happened, we were doomed.

Serion nodded, dropping his hands away from my body. "Do you need help walking?"

I shook my head, not wanting to seem weaker than I already had. We continued to weave through the sea of snowy trees. I forced myself to keep going, knowing that if I stopped again the guards would surely catch up.

Ten minutes of running, the border to Skyrim finally showed itself.

"We made it," I could hear joy in Serion's voice for the first time in many months. We were only feet from Skyrim. But that joy lasted only for a short time as an arrow shot out from behind us, implanting itself into Serion's back. He collapsed onto his knees.

"Serion!" I rushed to his side just as the guards came from the shadows.

Realization just hit me. They knew all along where we were headed. They had set up an ambush to keep us from crossing over the border. I looked at Serion with desperation, not knowing what to do.

"Run," he whispered, forcing himself to his feet with a wince of pain. "Run, I will hold them off."

"No, I will never leave you." I repeated the very words that he had spoken to me.

Serion just shook his head and pushed me towards the border. He looked deep into my eyes and said. "I promise you, we will meet again one day."

"But..."

"Just go," he kissed me, his soft lips brushing up against mine. "They won't kill me, we know that much. If you don't leave me, then they will capture both of us. Please, you will be safe in Skyrim. I will escape and meet you there." He then paused and repeated. "I promise you, we will meet again one day."

A lump appeared in my throat as a few tears ran down my cheeks. I nodded, turned, and ran across the border, entering into Skyrim.

**That is the end of the prologue.**

**Please review and no flames.**

**-Storm-**


End file.
